French patent application No. 2 285 101 discloses a packaging and applicator device of that type, containing eye shadow in powder form. In that known device, the wiper member is constituted, for example, by cork or by rubber foam.
Makeup can only be applied properly providing the applicator element is wiped in satisfactory manner.
If the applicator element is wiped excessively, then the user needs to reload it frequently with makeup.
In contrast, incomplete wiping leaves excess makeup on the applicator element, thereby making it difficult to apply, and causing makeup to be wasted. In particular, the makeup can dry on the stalk and form a solid residue that is liable to flake off and produce solid fragments that spoil the quality of the makeup.
On going past known wiper members, the applicator element also behaves like a piston an causes a disagreeable popping noise to be given off.
When the makeup is a powder, the puff of air associated with the popping noise can blow the powder about, and naturally that is not desirable.